suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champions/D - G
to }} Diana * **Every third basic attack also reduces her abilities cooldowns by 3 seconds. * **Damage lowered to 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200. **Cooldown increased to 12 / 11 / 10 / 9 / 8 from 10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6. **Missile speed reduced. **Explosion area reduced. * **Cooldown reduction for targeting an enemy afflicted with Moonlight reduced to 75% from 100%. Draven * ** Critical strikes during the effect will refund 20 mana. Elise :The full article can be found here. Evelynn + Agony's Embrace instakill combo, but turning it into the only ability in the game that cannot deal lethal damage was overkill - especially since Evelynn is classified as a rogue. To be honest, I'd almost be for Riot reverting all of Evelynn's balance changes to her post-rework state in light of Deathfire's removal - and see how she pans-out the second time around. In her glory days, she was a roaming mid-laner - a quirk that I felt had a positive impact on the meta, even if she was too strong at the time.|Emptylord}} * ** Now has a base damage of 100 / 150 / 200. Ezreal * ** Ezreal's basic attacks reduce the cooldown of his abilities by 0.5 seconds, increased to 1 second versus champions. * ** AD ratio reduced to 100% from 110%. ** Now deals 1% bonus damage for every 1% of his critical strike chance. *** 70 / 110 / 150 / 190 / 230 ** No longer innately reduces Ezreal's cooldowns. However, Mystic Shot will apply Rising Spell Force. * ** No longer increases the attack speed of allies hit. ** Now heals allied champions hit for 42 / 69 / 96 / 123 / 150 . Ezreal can heal himself by blinking into the path of the missile. ** Both the damage and heal are increased by 0.75% for every 1% of Ezreal's Critical Strike Chance. *** 122.5 / 192.5 / 262.5 / 332.5 / 402.5 *** 73.5 / 120.75 / 168 / 215.25 / 262.5 * ** Ezreal fires an additional homing bolt per stack of Rising Spell Force. Enemies can only be targeted by a single bolt. Version 1= * ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** AP ratio reduced to 75% from 90%. ** Base damage reduced to 150 / 300 / 450 from 350 / 500 / 650. ** Damage is no longer reduced per unit hit. *** Minimum damage removed. |-| Version 2= * ** Damage type changed to physical from magical. ** AP ratio reduced to 75% from 90%. ** Base damage reduced to 200 / 350 / 500 from 350 / 500 / 650. ** Damage now falls off by 15% per enemy champion hit changed from 10% per any enemy hit. It will still damage non-champion units. *** Minimum damage increased to approx. 105 / 185 / 265 from 105 / 150 / 195 Fiddlesticks * Dark Harvest **Fiddlestick's basic attacks and damaging abilities apply stacks of Doom to enemies hit with each instance of damage. At 3 stacks, crows will swarm the target dealing 9 + (6 * level) + true damage over 1.5 seconds to all enemies within a 175-radius area. All Doom stacks are lost if Fiddlesticks moves more than 1000 units away. * ** Fiddlesticks projects dread in a cone before him, harshly slowing all enemies hit by 75% for 2.5 seconds. The slow decays down to over the duration. Enemies facing him turn and flee for up to 2 seconds or if they move more than 750 units away from Fiddlesticks. Dread can be activated during Drain and the channeling of Crowstorm without interrupting. * **Damage per second lowered to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 . * **Will now prioritize low health units, prioritizing champions of any health value over minions. Additionally, Dark Wind will prefer to target enemies it hasn't yet damaged. (Implemented already). * ** Magic damage per half second lowered to 50 / 100 / 150 from 62.5 / 112.5 / 182.5 . Fiora * ** Will now stack against champions AND neutral monsters. Galio , is core - but I'm still iterating innate abilities as well as changes to the rest of his kit.|Galio}} * ** Galio's skin has an innate resistance to magic, blocking the next hostile spell to strike him. This cannot happen again for seconds, which refreshes at double the rate while under silencing effects. * **Now scales with . * **Now scales with , up to at ∞ heals. **No longer grants armor and magic resistance. ** Galio will always gain the shield even when cast upon an ally. ** The healing effect will now benefit the wearer, rather than always Galio. * **Now scales with . * **Renamed "Sentry of Demacia". **Now scales with , up to when fully charged. Gangplank * ** Gangplank's critical strikes ignore 10% of his target's armor and reduce his ability cooldowns by 1 second (3 seconds versus champions). * **Mana refund increased to 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 from 25 / 27.5 / 30 / 32.5 / 35. **Cooldown increased to 14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds from 5 at all ranks. ** Killing an enemy will now refund half the cooldown. This is in addition to the mana refund. Lukeatlook's Crit System= * ** Gangplank's attacks apply Plunder stacks for 6 seconds, which stack up to 3 times. Gangplank's attacks restore 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 health versus Plundered enemies per stack and he gains 25% critical strike chance versus enemies with 3 stacks. ** Gangplank's taunts all nearby enemies with 3 stacks of Plunder for 2.25 seconds. |-| Live Crit System= * ** Gangplank's attacks apply Plunder stacks, which stack up to 5 times. Gangplank gains 5% critical strike chance and restores 1 / 2 / 3 / 4 / 5 health versus Plundered enemies, per stack. ** Gangplank's next attack deals bonus damage and taunts the target enemy for 1 (+0.25 per Plunder stack) seconds. The bonus damage stacks additively with critical strikes. **Cooldown: 20 / 18 / 16 / 14 / 21 * ** Gangplank breaks free of any and all active crowd control effects and heals himself for for every champion within 350 units, both allied and enemy. Gangplank will heal for a minimum of 5% as he is always in range of himself. For the next 7 seconds, Gangplank grants himself and nearby allied champions 3 / 5 / 7 / 9 / 11% bonus movement speed for every nearby enemy champion. This bonus is halved while moving away from Gangplank or enemy champions. **Cooldown: 23 / 21 / 19 / 17 / 15 Gnar * **Can now pick up Gnar's boulder. * **Can now be activated to trigger Rage Gene. Gragas **Now converts his next attack to deal entirely magic damage. **Now applies spell effects. This is specified in the tooltip. Graves * **Damage reduced to 36 / 57 / 78 / 99 / 120 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200 . **Cones beyond the first no longer deal reduced damage. Maximum damage is unchanged. * ** Active now grants 50% bonus-armor penetration. This is in addition to the bonus attack speed.